


i know, you know

by leighbot



Series: Tomlinshaw Kidfic [6]
Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Holidays, Kid Fic, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leighbot/pseuds/leighbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis grabbed a mug in each hand and made his way into their adjoining family area, stepping around the twins' play pen and making his way to the couch. Nick was sat already in his corner of the sofa, Jordan drinking lazily from a bottle in his lap. Rhys was occupied with a teething ring on the floor, and Beth was climbing into her designated oversized chair, Sadie following her up and laying against Beth's side.</p><p>"Your hell spawn stole my dog," Nick muttered.</p><p>Louis smiled indulgently as he set their mugs down, pulling Rhys into his lap as he settled against Nick. "S'not my fault I make irresistible children. She just has the Tommo charm."</p>
            </blockquote>





	i know, you know

**Author's Note:**

> For the day three prompt 'watching holiday specials'. Somewhat true to form.
> 
> The other boys are not in this, but Niall is mentioned. Because who else would buy a stuffed dragon for baby Beth Tomlinson?

Louis was putting the kettle on in the kitchen when his oldest- seven year old Beth- came bouncing into the room. 

"Dad, you're about to miss it!" she cried in a rush, her tone exasperated.

He turned to give her an unimpressed look before facing the cabinets again, reaching to grab a mug each for him and Nick. "Have I ever missed before?” he asked calmly. “It can’t start until someone presses play, Bethy.”

"I _know_ ," she allowed, "but Grimmy and I are already _ready_."

"I'll be out in a minute, love. Look, I'm almost done with the tea, I'm right behind you."

She rolled her eyes- a habit she honestly could have picked up from either of them- and spun out of the room. Nick's latest rescue- a two year old terrier-mix named Sadie- followed her out, yipping in excitement.

Louis grabbed a mug in each hand and made his way into their adjoining family area, stepping around the twins' play pen and making his way to the couch. Nick was sat already in his corner of the sofa, Jordan drinking lazily from a bottle in his lap. Rhys was occupied with a teething ring on the floor, and Beth was climbing into her designated over sized chair, Sadie following her up and laying against Beth's side.

"Your hell spawn stole my dog," Nick muttered.

Louis smiled indulgently as he set their mugs down, pulling Rhys into his lap as he settled against Nick. "S'not my fault I make irresistible children. She just has the Tommo charm."

Nick smiled at him as he shifted Jordan in his hold, reaching an arm to pull Louis in against him tighter. He used his long fingers to tilt Louis’ face up for a light kiss, brushing their noses together as he pulled back, ignoring Beth's disgusted sounds.

"Ugh, get a _room_ ," she complained. “My eyes are _sensitive_.”

Louis pulled back with a laugh and grabbed for his tea. Before he took a sip he said, "You've been hanging around Aunt Alexa and Aunt Aimee too much, young lady."

She just shrugged and turned to the blue screen on their TV, where their annual holiday marathon was waiting to play. The type of programs had shifted when Beth was born- and again when Nick came into their lives- but he had kept the tradition alive that had originally started in his mum’s home: films until their eyes were too heavy to stay open on the night before his birthday. They had debated the lineup at the beginning of the weekend, but Tuesday dawned with a set list representing one favorite from each of them: _Mickey’s Christmas Carol_ , _The Santa Clause_ and _The Wizard of Oz_. Louis had contested Nick’s pick hotly, arguing its lack of Christmas spirit.

 _“It’s all about there being no place like_ home _,” Nick had repeated for each one of Louis’ completely valid points before Louis had given in to his husband._

 _“You’re such a_ sap, honestly _. I have no idea why I put up with you.”_

Towards the end of the cartoon, Rhys was growing restless and Jordan had nodded off in Nick’s lap, his bottle forgotten in his chubby 9 month-old hands. Nick untangled himself from his husband and son, carrying Jordan into the back nursery. Louis shifted his position so his back was to the arm of the sofa and Rhys was propped against his knees. Nick returned with a monitor in one hand and a bottle for Rhys in his other. Louis accepted the bottle with a smile and quick kiss, helping Rhys lean back and support the bottle while he finished the film.

Beth changed the movie while Louis got a full and sleepy Rhys into his arms and carried him to his room. Careful to stay quiet for Jordan's sake, he changed the younger twin quickly and put him down in his crib. For all that he was a tired baby, he resisted sleep, pulling himself to the bars of the bed and peering up at Louis forlornly. Louis just smiled and ran his hands gently through the curls he had definitely inherited from his Papa.

Eventually, the stubborn lad let his eyes close completely, and Louis went back into the living room where Beth was still wide awake, whispering along with Tim Allen.

Reclaiming his spot next to Nick, Louis folded his legs up underneath him and rested his head on Nick's chest. He tilted his head down to press a soft kiss to his heart, above the thin fabric of his shirt. Nick's arm was warm around Louis, and he dozed off before long.

~*~

He woke some time later on the couch alone, the TV dark. Nick’s office light was on and Louis made his way towards it, stopping to check on Beth and Sadie in her room. He picked up her stuffed dragon that Niall had given her the day she was born, tucking it back into her arms before closing the door behind him on his way out.

"How long did she make it?" he asked Nick, stretching the sleeves of his jumper so they fell past his palms as he made his way to his desk.

"Halfway through _The Wizard of Oz_. A new record. I put her to bed whilst she mumbled about being a 'horse of a different color'." Nick scooted his chair back and motioned for Louis to perch on his lap, gripping the younger man's waist gently.

"You're not working, right? It's the holidays, you should be enjoying your free time," Louis complained, scanning over the open laptop and notebook on the desk. 

“I was just reading some articles until you woke up.”

“Well I’m awake, what shall we do now?” Louis buried his face in Nick’s neck, scraping gently with his teeth.

Nick laughed and let out a harsh breath, five years with Louis not nearly long enough to grow immune to the younger man.

"Preferably something involving being naked," he added, smirking.

Nick looked over the edge of his glasses at his husband and winked softly. "You sure you’re up to it? You slept hard there for a while, love."

"Are we losing our spark, Nicholas? There was a time when even the mention of me naked would have you ready to go," Louis snarked. "Or is your old age catching up to you?"

"Oi, 30 is the new black, I've heard," Nick protested.

"What's 33 then?" Louis shot back with a smile, jumping out of Nick's lap to avoid his pinching fingers. He let out a giggle and darted out of the room, swinging back around the doorframe and breathing out, "catch me."

Nick shut his laptop hastily, standing from his chair and chasing after Louis down the hallway. Louis stomped down the stairs quicker than Nick could, and they only collided once in their room, Louis frantically pulling his hoodie off and tossing it on the floor as he reached up for Nick.

Their lips met in a practiced fashion, opening up quickly, Louis' hands clutching loosely in Nick's hair as he panted against his mouth.

"God, Lou," Nick breathed, his hands slipping down to cup his arse with one palm on each cheek, squeezing through his clothes. Louis' moan was soft and sweet as he stood on his tiptoes, straining to get closer as Nick's hands pushed down his joggers and his pants, coaxing Louis to step out and pushing him towards their bed. He let himself fall back and watch as Nick undressed, loosely wrapping his fist around his half-hard cock and tugging.

Nick climbed onto the bed next to him, fitting his hand in the dip of Louis’ lower back and pulling them flush together, displacing Louis' hand and rolling his hips forward in sharp bursts until they were fully hard.

“What do you want, love?” Nick asked, searching for Louis’ mouth and breathing into it as he tried to keep his rhythm.

“I don’t- _Nick_ \- I don’t think I’m going to last tonight. Please- just,” he panted, both hands firm on Nick’s hips, trying to force them down faster.

“What do you _want_ ,” Nick repeated, shifting his weight so his forearm was flat against the mattress, their chests pressed together as the hand on Louis’ back slipped down, sliding between his cheeks and brushing over his hole.

“Want your mouth, _please_.”

Nick nodded against his lips, before pulling away. Louis shifted further up the bed, letting Nick settle between his spread thighs. One of Nick’s hands gripped his thigh as the other grabbed his cock, angling it so he could fit his mouth over the head.

Louis had one hand fisted in the pillow under his head and the other tracing Nick’s lips as his husband took him deep. He let Nick set the pace and kept his hips mostly still, occasionally rolling them forward when Nick pulled off. He was already close- always so close with Nick, even after five years- and warned him when it was too much.

He pushed Nick onto his back after and slithered down to return the favor, one spit-slick finger tracing his hole teasingly, dipping in to the first knuckle and tugging on his rim. He focused on just the head as his other hand reached up for Nick, tangling their fingers together until Nick came with a bitten-off moan across Louis’ tongue.

They sprawled in bed, too lazy to move, until Nick urged them up and into the bathroom. Louis took first shower while Nick brushed his teeth, the two of them swapping after. Louis padded out into his bedroom and pulled back the duvet. He turned on a bedside lamp in case Nick wanted to do any further reading, and opened their door a crack if nightmares woke Beth again.

By the time he was crawling back into bed, Nick had come into the room again. He shut the light off and slipped in behind Louis, urging the smaller man to turn into him. He did, his head on Nick’s shoulder and their legs tangling together.

“Another successful Tomlinson “birthmas” kick-off,” he whispered, bringing Louis’ hand to his lips and pressing a kiss against his knuckles.

“You’re so lucky I was born,” Louis muttered, already halfway to sleep again.

“I know,” was Nick’s reply as he pulled the duvet to their shoulders.

“Beth and me are lucky you were born, too,” Louis snuffled, shifting against Nick one last time.

Louis heard Nick breathe out another _I know_ before he drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi: [tumblr](http://sa-voix.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Pretty positive there will be more from this 'verse, so hopefully you liked it!


End file.
